


Flying Cars

by FanofFanwork



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, F/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanofFanwork/pseuds/FanofFanwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were introduced to the great Howard Stark, and boy, you were nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Cars

"Alright, Miss Y/L/N, here you are," said Mr. Connelly gesturing in the direction of a man kneeling down with a blowtorch near a car.

You hugged your clipboard closer to your chest. The man turned around. "Hey, alright, this is my new assistant. C'mere, sweetheart, and stop staring at the ground. Number one in being a Stark employee. Look proud even if you're an idiot," said Howard Stark approaching you.

"Right, yeah," you replied writing what he said down.

He chuckled softly. "Though from reading up on you, you're no idiot. You're quite brilliant actually. You're dismissed, Connelly," said Howard waving the man off.

He nodded and started down the hallway. "Well, you're one the best inventors in the world. I... I don't think I can match that," you replied your eyes still not meeting his.

"Oh, yeah? Well, over here," he tugged you by his arm over to his car, "Tell me what I'm doing wrong. I mean, this project has been taking me years, but I can't get a good prototype," said Stark stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Perhaps you should start with something smaller? Make a model. Might be easier to work with," you said looking up at him then quickly returning your gaze downwards.

"You're right. See, a genius. That's why I hired you. Come on. We've got a flying car to build," said Howard grabbing your hand.

Over the next three weeks, you had grown comfortable with the inventor, and the model was going well. One night, you decided to stay later in the workshop feeling you were close to a breakthrough. There was one more wire to connect, and perhaps, it would work. To your absolute happiness, it did, and the small car was hovering off the table. You were marveling at your breakthrough when you heard a noise. You grabbed the gun Howard kept under the table and swiftly turned around aiming it at the intruder. "Hey, aiming a gun at your boss' head usually gets a person fired," said Howard raising his hands.

You exhaled the breath you had been holding and set the gun back on the table. "So what do we have here? You've done it, you brilliant girl you," said Stark coming up behind you to watch the little flying car.

"Yeah, well..." you began feeling your heart rate speed up as Stark got closer to you. His hands slid to your hips. "It's late you know. You should be in bed," he said in your ear.

"Who's bed?" you asked looking back at him.

He grinned devilishly at you and spun you around capturing your lips in a kiss. You tentatively put your hands on his shoulders, and he pulled away. "Man, even when a guy is pretty clearly coming on to you, you're nervous. Don't be. Just me after all," said Stark.

You kissed him this time, and his hands slid dangerously low on your hips as your bodies pressed together. Stark bent you over the table so that you were lying on your back with him over you. You pulled at the collar of his shirt trying to get him closer to you. "The car," you gasped against his lips, but it was too late.

The little model car went tumbling off the table. It fell to the floor but did not break. "It's alright," said Stark looking at the tiny model on the ground.

Howard slowly unbuttoned your blouse as if he was giving you time to change your mind. You wriggled out of it and undid your bra. He pulled off his vest and pulled down his pants and underwear. He hiked up your skirt around your waist. "Naked enough," he mumbled.

He loomed over you while you lay on the table panting and waiting for what was to come. He stroked his cock a couple times before lining it up with your entrance then pushing in. You let out a groan of satisfaction. Your mind wandered to the sordid fantasies you had about Howard screwing you somewhere in the workshop, and now it was coming true. Stark began thrusting at a pretty moderate pace, and you shut your eyes. Little moans escaped every now and then, and Stark seemed to be secretly pleased with them. You bit your lips as you approached orgasm. You came with soft moans and were slightly surprised you came at all. Also you were surprised to see that Stark was still going. You noticed his speed increasing, and his breath becoming a bit shallow. "Come on, baby. You're close, aren't you? Come for me, please?" you begged, and Howard was never one to not rise to a challenge.

He hooked one leg over his shoulder to provide deeper access then began thrusting harder and faster. You came again. Coming twice was something that had never happened before. Stark came a few seconds later with a grunt. He pulled out after he came down from his high and set to buttoning himself back up. You lifted yourself off the table and gently picked up your little flying car. Howard came up behind you to inspect it. "Well, it doesn't seem broken," he said.

After the car consistently hovered for thirty minutes, both you and Howard deemed it alright, and you and the inventor left the workshop together.

* * *

Unfortunately, the little model must have had developed a fault as a result of yours and Stark's "antics", and at the showing of the full prototype, the flying car ended up being a bust. "Well, I did say in a couple years," tried Stark lightening up the mood.

He came backstage to where you were waiting for him. "Next time we have sex on the table, we've got to remember to clear it first," he said slinging an arm around your shoulders.

You laughed and reached up to grab the hand that was dangling on your shoulder, and the two of you walked off together.


End file.
